


Ultimate Tennis Tournament

by Kinni



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen, No Drama, Results Decided at Random, Shounen Sports, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Ryoma Hoshi receives an unusual offer. He will be able to turn his life around if he agrees to play in a tournament featuring Ultimate Tennis Talents from various alternate realities. What are their skills, and who will be the final winner? Only time will tell.





	1. Invitation

Ryoma Hoshi, Ultimate Tennis Pro and death row prisoner, had seen a lot of strange things in his life. He had seen tennis strokes so powerful they could make people fly for dozens of meters, he had seen people who could change color and suddenly become extremely aggressive and better at tennis, and he had even played against someone who could somehow cause him to lose his senses over the course of the match.

Still, he was quite sure that the current situation took the undisputed top position in terms of sheer strangeness.

It had started with a portal of light appearing inside of his jail cell and a voice talking inside his head, and somehow proceeded to become even stranger from there.

'Ryoma Hoshi. A person who has been driven into a terrible fate. And yet, within your heart, there is still a thread of hope.' The voice sounded old and otherworldly.

“Who are you?” Ryoma muttered “What is going on?”

'I am a being of much power, and that is all you need to know about me.' The voice came again 'What is important is what I can offer you.'

“An offer, huh...” Ryoma closed his eyes “And there is a catch, I imagine.”

'You are smart.' The voice sounded amused 'You will have to do something for me in exchange. But I don't believe that you are going to mind it.'

“I thought so.” Ryoma said.

'You are going to have to participate in a special tennis tournament.'

“And I have to win it? Or do I have to lose it?” Ryoma asked.

'Neither. You just have to participate and do your best. And in exchange, you will be able to turn your life around.' The voice was serious.

“What is the point of that?” Ryoma asked, still suspicious.

'My goal is to create the best tennis tournament possible. As such, if they needed to win in order to gain anything, they would become desperate, and I don't want that. I want a good and clean competition.' The voice kept being serious 'If there are any catches involved, is that every single one of your opponents is a tennis player from another world who matches you in talent and skill. They are all Ultimate Tennis.'

“Is that so? And this is really just a normal tennis tournament without deaths or anything similar?” Ryoma was struggling with the part of himself that desperately wanted to believe.

'That is exactly the case.' The voice assured him 'The other fifteen contestants have already agreed to participate. You are the only one left.'

“If that is the case...” Ryoma thought that was reckless, but he had nothing to lose “Then I will accept these terms.”

'Perfect. Then walk through the door.' The voice fell silent.

Ryoma did so, and suddenly found himself on a new world.

-0-

The place he was in had a very familiar feeling. It looked like a tennis stadium. But a few things were different.

The walls and ceiling of the stadium were transparent, and so Ryoma was able to see that the whole world was just the tennis stadium. There was absolutely nothing else outside, or perhaps it would be better to say that the only thing outside was literal Nothingness.

And the audience was packed. Ryoma tried to judge the number of people, but soon found out that there seemed to be more than should be able to fit on the stands, as if space itself was being warped in ways that he was unable to even comprehend.

And the people themselves... weren't normal either. A lot of them were humans, but others were clearly not, and they varied from very humanoid types, to insectile things, to others that didn't even seem to be living beings, like spheres of light and webs of thread.

Ryoma was sitting on a bench next to the court, and looking around he could see that there were fifteen other people sitting on benches nearby.

They were all the same age as him, and there were eight girls and seven boys.

One was a girl with dark skin and bright hair, another was a girl with red hair and a childlike build, another was a girl with red eyes who wore mostly red clothes, another was a girl with blue hair and glasses, another was a girl with brown hair and strange hair ornaments, another was a blonde girl with a pink shirt, another was also blonde and had bondage style straps around her body, and the last one had grayish hair and eyes, as well as an elegant black and white outfit.

For the boys, one had green hair and eyes, another had a hat that hid his eyes, another wore a mask over most of his face, another was big and wild looking, another had purple hair and eyes, yet another had white hair and greenish eyes and the last one was short with purple eyes.

All of them were also looking around with curiosity and taking note of their (probable) fellow competitors. But soon their attention was taken by a figure walking towards the tennis court.

That figure was a man of average height, who was wearing clothes similar to those of a tennis umpire. He stopped next to the court and started to talk, his voice resounding clearly through the whole stadium despite the lack of any visible amplification device. And Ryoma recognized it as the same voice he had heard earlier.

“My amazing public, I know what you are here for, and it is finally time to start the Great Inter Dimensional Ultimate Tennis Tournament!” The man spoke, and was responded with a cheer.

“If you look at the screen, you will be able to see the contestants.” He said, and a screen appeared in the air above him.

That screen had pictures of the face of all the participants, together with their names and titles. They were:

Kaede Akamatsu “Turnabout Terror”

Shuuichi Saihara “Eyes of Data”

Korekiyo Shinguuji “Dual Soul”

Ryoma Hoshi “Prince of Tennis”

Gonta Gokuhara “Wild Tennis”

Angie Yonaga “Vessel of the Tennis God”

Himiko Yumeno “Magician of the Courts”

Rantaro Amami “The Wanderer”

Maki Harukawa “Shadow Racquet”

Kaito Momota “Hot Blood Tennis Pro”

Kokichi Ouma “Master of Infinite Tricks”

Tsumugi Shirogane “Tennis Change”

Miu Iruma “Pure Instinct”

Keebo Idabashi “Reborn Player”

Tenko Chabashira “Eternal Counter”

Kirumi Toujou “Perfect and Elegant Tennis”

After waiting for a few seconds, the man began to speak again:

“There is no need to wait anymore. It is time to decide on the competition brackets, let's go!”

With that, the screen changed to show a competition bracket with sixteen spots. And looking at it, one could see that it would be a competition without any special rules, where every match was an elimination. All the spots were empty for a moment, but then they started to shine with a bright light.

“Which will be the first pairs of Ultimates to play against each other? Three, two, one... Stop!” The man said, and the light disappeared, leaving behind the names on the brackets. They were like so:

Shuuichi Saihara “Eyes of Data” Vs Miu Iruma “Pure Instinct”

Tenko Chabashira “Eternal Counter” Vs Tsumugi Shirogane “Tennis Change”

Himiko Yumeno “Magician of the Courts” Vs Kirumi Toujou “Perfect and Elegant Tennis”

Kokichi Ouma “Master of Infinite Tricks” Vs Gonta Gokuhara “Wild Tennis”

Rantaro Amami “The Wanderer” Vs Maki Harukawa “Shadow Racquet”

Keebo Idabashi “Reborn Player” Vs Angie Yonaga “Vessel of the Tennis God”

Kaede Akamatsu “Turnabout Terror” Vs Ryoma Hoshi “Prince of Tennis”

Korekiyo Shinguuji “Dual Soul” Vs Kaito Momota “Hot Blood Tennis Pro”

“It is decided!” The voice shouted “And it looks like the first match will be between Shuuichi Saihara and Miu Iruma. The ultimate match between intelligence and instinct! Let's get this going!”

The crowd cheered, as each side of the court was taken over by a picture of one of the two players, showing which side they would start.

It seemed like the first match would begin immediately.


	2. A Strange Tennis Style

The two contestants of the first match of the tournament could not be any more different. Shuuichi Saihara was a black haired boy with a thin build, who was wearing regular tennis clothes: Short-sleeved shirt, shorts and shoes. Along with a hat that hid his eyes. Miu Iruma, on the other hand, was a blonde girl with voluptuous curves, who was wearing a pink blouse and a blue tennis skirt, and also had bondage-style restraints around her torso.

Shuuichi felt a little awkward with having to play on the first match of the tournament. But he wasn't a novice anymore, and by the time he had walked towards his own side of the court, Shuuichi had already adjusted his mental state to prepare for the upcoming match.

On the other side, Miu seemed to not even notice any sort of pressure. She drank in the cheers of the audience, and walked towards her own side of the court with a huge smile on her face.

An illusory coin was thrown, and Shuuichi received the first serve. The judge announced the match.

“Shuuichi Saihara Vs. Miu Iruma. Three Set match. Begin!”

And the boy in the hat threw the ball up, and hit the first serve of the tournament.

-0-

The audience was enchanted right from the first few exchanges of the match. Shuuichi took control of the flow right from the beginning, thanks to his serve, via the use of high levels of precision and control. But Miu didn't allow him to win even one point without a struggle, managing to react to and even reach some extremely awkwardly placed shots, leading to long rallies. The first game ended with Shuuichi winning by two points.

Still, while the audience was hyped, the players on the bench looked at the match in an entirely different manner.

“Those two... Are still warming up.” Kaito declared.

“Their styles are really different, but I guess neither of them is the type to go full throttle from the start.” Kirumi agreed.

“But it seems like Miu is gonna go on the attack.” Kaede said.

Her words were soon proven to be right. Miu got the next serve, and immediately brought the match to the next level.

“Bullet serve.” She declared, hitting the ball with extreme speed.

Shuuichi was barely able to react, and his weak return was immediately taken advantage off by Miu, who advanced to the net and placed the ball delicately for the first point.

Again, she hit the same serve, but Shuuichi had already seen it. He moved to the side and managed to return the ball deep into Miu's side of the court, but the girl counter attacked with a flat down the line, which was returned by Shuuichi but not well enough to prevent Miu from using a spin shot to the other side of the court to take the point.

The rest of the game proceeded in a similar manner. Shuuichi used diverse techniques in order to try and break Miu's serve, but she managed to counter every single thing that he tried, eventually getting the game with a big advantage.

After that, came Shuuichi's serve game, which was the point in the match where Miu really showed what her nickname was all about. Shuuichi attacked with exemplary serves, both fast and precise, with courses designed to make it hard for any opponent to respond.

But Miu wasn't just any opponent. Her returns were never awkward, leaving very few gaps to exploit, and then there were her movements.

They were incredibly unpredictable and hard to see through. She leapt, push herself forward with a hand to go farther, she could reverse her momentum with twists of the body that were painful to watch, and most important of all, she was capable of hitting good strikes no matter what position she was in.

She could hit while upside down and lifting herself up with her other hand. She could hit without looking, striking from over her shoulder. She could change which hand her racquet was in at a dime, sometimes hitting from really awkward positions on purpose in order to surprise her opponent.

Worst of all, was the fact that she reacted fast enough that it was pretty much impossible to surprise her. Shuuichi tried an astounding variety of techniques. Drops shots and lobs, rising and jump shots, so many spins they could already be considered a complete arsenal, forehands and backhands with amazing control to go to every part of the court. Nothing worked.

-0-

Meanwhile, in the waiting benches...

“This Shuuichi might be in trouble, but he is definitely pretty good. He has good eyes, reacts well, and has a lot of control in all those shots. He must have trained quite a lot.” Kaito praised, his sharp eye not being fooled by the seemingly one-sided match “He is really making Miu fight for those points. I imagine she must have never had this much trouble against an opponent who has never seen her before.”

“But that Miu is strange.” Gonta, who was beside him, said.

“What do you mean?” Kaito asked.

“Miu very strong and fast, but doesn't seem to have much muscle.” He clarified.

“I understand what you mean.” Kaito nodded “She doesn't have the types of muscles you get by tennis training. If I had to guess...” He pointed at the court “She must have simply played in a huge number of matches to get to that level of physical fitness.”

-0-

**Flashback -Miu-**

Miu Iruma was getting restless. After waking up from her coma, she had felt an insatiable urge to move her body, to do something, anything. But the doctor had insisted that she should stay in repose to recuperate for a few more days while they monitored her condition.

After all, it had been a pretty nasty car accident.

“Ahhh, I'm so BORED!” She shouted.

“That's exactly what I expected.” A voice came.

Miu looked around and saw that it was the same doctor who had treated her. Dr. Ikezawa, expert in trauma medicine. She was a woman with dark purple hair and some pretty nasty burns on her face. She insisted that Miu call her Hanako.

“Please, Doctor Hanako!” Miu tried her best to beg “Can't you let me go early? I'm going crazy here!”

“No, no...” Hanako said, with a kind smile on her face “You wouldn't want to get hasty and end up coming back here again, would you?”

“Ahhh...” Miu was simply unable to argue with her “But I'm so bored! And there's nothing good on television!”

“Nothing good?” Hanako asked “Even though it's five hundred channels? Maybe you just haven't looked hard enough.” She teased, and then clapped her hands together “I know! There's going to be a tennis match in a few minutes, so why don't we watch it together? I have time.”

Miu tried to think of a rebuttal, but failed “Okay, but if it is boring, you are the one who is going to have to entertain me!”

“Okay!” Hanako agreed lightly.

But it turned out to be unnecessary. Miu was completely entranced by the match, and the movements of the players. Hanako was even surprised, as she had not expected Miu to like it so much.

And when it was over...

“Come on!” Miu said, while flipping through channels “I want to see another match! Isn't there some kind of 24-hour tennis channel somewhere?”

“Sorry, but I don't think so.” Hanako said, amused “But I think I can get you enough videos of other tennis matches to keep you going.”

“Thanks!” Miu said, her eyes sparkling.

-0-

And so, the rest of the recovery passed. Miu kept watching tennis videos with an unnatural obsession. Eventually, she was allowed to go back home, where she said something that surprised her mother, Akira Iruma.

“You want to join a tennis club?” She was surprised, because her daughter had never shown an interest in sports before.

“Pleeeeease...” Miu asked.

It was just surprising, so Akira had no problems agreeing. She took Miu to a nearby tennis club on the very next day.

Greeting them was a man with white hair and dark skin, who was the head coach of the Pure Flower Tennis Club, Yamato Iagari.

“You want to join this club?” He asked Miu “Have you ever played tennis before?”

“No, I never even held a racquet before...” Miu was reigning in most of her usual attitude, otherwise she would have already started arguing with the man.

“Well, it's never too late to start.” He said.

Then he brought Miu to a training area, taught her the basics about holding and swinging a racquet, and left her to train a bit in bouncing balls off the wall. Then he went to talk to Akira about the general arrangements.

Initially, Miu really got into it, since it was the first time she was actually using a racquet, but soon she got bored. Hitting the ball against the wall over and over was just too monotonous for her tastes. So Miu left to go find the coach, who was still talking with her mother.

“Hey, can't I play against someone?” She asked “I'm bored.”

Akira looked at her daughter with a face full of exasperation. Yamato, on the other hand, simply seemed amused.

“So you already want to play?” He asked “Are you sure you don't want to train a bit more?”

“Yes, I want to play. Training is boring.” Miu said.

“Okay, in that case...” He looked around “Takeshi, come here!” He called a boy over.

“Miu here wants to play a tennis match. Why don't you go against her?” He said.

Takeshi didn't refuse, so soon they were standing at opposite ends of one of the empty practice courts.

The boy got the first serve. He knew that this was Miu's first time playing, so he didn't put too much power into the ball, so he wasn't completely unsurprised that Miu was able to return it. He responded with a cross shot, and this time he was surprised, because Miu actually managed to run over and return that as well.

-0-

The match kept going, and the coach who was watching started to become more and more astonished. The girl who was holding a racquet for the first time was actually playing well against Takeshi, who had gotten good results in local tournaments. He wouldn't believe it if it wasn't happening right in front of him.

“Is she... A genius?” He asked himself.

Akira was also completely unable to understand what was going on. She didn't know how her daughter was able to do such athletic things despite having never participated in sports before.

And Miu was also visibly improving during the match. While at the start she had barely been able to return the shots of the opponent, and lost a few points when he decided to go all out, she eventually got to a level where she was managing to actually attack, and her shots were slowly growing stronger and more precise, at the same time as her movements kept getting weirder and more wild.

Takeshi didn't know what was going on. It was like he was playing against a completely different person than who he had started with. The initial situation had been reversed. He was going all out and yet was unable to do more than desperately return her hits... And then he almost stumbled, because he actually managed to score a point.

And the reason for that was the fact that Miu had suddenly collapsed, apparently exhausted.

Akira immediately ran over to Miu, full of concern for her daughter that had just gotten out of the hospital. Yamato, on the other hand, needed a moment to adjust his thoughts after what he had witnessed, but then he also walked towards Miu.

He saw that she was already looking a bit better, but he waited until she seemed to be able to focus again before speaking up:

“Do you like tennis?” He asked.

“Huh? Ah, yeah, that was really fun. But it was so tiring...”

“You were pushing yourself to the limit without any training to back you up, so that's no surprise.” He said “If you want, I could help you get strong enough to be able to play without that issue.”

“That would be nice.” Miu said, still a bit loopy.

-0-

And despite the way the first day ended, Miu ended up becoming a regular at the club.

Yamato oversaw her training himself, but while he had no complaints about Miu's talent, her attitude brought him endless worries.

“Why did you blow off the stamina training again?” He asked her one day.

“Because it's so boring!” Miu whined “I'd rather play in more matches...”

Yamato wind up for a lecture, but then he had an idea.

“Play more matches, you say...” He spoke casually “I think I can do something about that. Would you agree to participate in a training program where you just had to play matches?”

“Can I? That would be fucking awesome!” Miu agreed readily.

-0-

And thus started Miu's demonic training regimen. She started playing a ridiculous amount of matches, more than a dozen per day, and as her physical abilities grew, the requirements grew as well. Eventually she was playing five set matches multiple times a day, and traveling around the world to face off against other tennis talents.

After one year of this, when Miu was still thirteen years old, Yamato finally took her to her first tournament.

**Flashback End**

-0-

The rest of the set had proceeded in the same way, and eventually Miu won with the huge advantage of 6-1.

Maki, watching it, spoke “Miu has a huge advantage now.”

“Yeah, but looking at Shuuichi's eyes, it doesn't seem like he is all that worried.” Kaede said.

-0-

During the rest time in between sets, Shuuichi looked over every aspect of the match while he was resting on the bench.

'I've gathered all the necessary data.' He thought 'Now it's time to begin the counter-attack.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, I told you there would be flashbacks, didn't I? I wasn't kidding.


	3. The Power of Data Tennis

Miu got the first serve of the second set, which was a great opportunity for Shuuichi to test his theories.

Again she used her hard to return bullet serve, and again Shuuichi returned it with some difficulty, but things started going differently for there onward.

‘70% probability of a straight, 20% of a cross and 10% of a wide. I need to distribute my focus accordingly.’ Shuuichi thought.

He waited and watched, and Miu’s hit ended up being a cross, but he noticed that a little bit before she hit the ball, so he managed to position himself perfectly to return the ball again, this time using a deep and precise course.

Miu started her own dance, using her strange movements and hits to try to gain an advantage over her opponent. However, Shuuichi had begun dealing with that much better. He seemed to be able to predict what his opponent would do, up to a certain point, and his positioning was precise enough to be able to adjust on the fly.

More than that, his courses were precisely calculated, to the point where they were able to strain even Miu’s instinctive movements. Her twists and dashes got more and more awkward and the rally continued, until eventually a twist resulted in her losing sight of the ball for slightly too long, allowing Shuuichi to trick her and get a point with an easy drop shot.

When Miu went to make her next serve, she looked remarkably less confident. In the end she managed to get the point, but Shuuichi’s strategies only got more precise from them on, resulting in his easily breaking her serve game.

~~909~~

“This is Data Tennis.” Ryoma pronounced.

“Indeed Data Tennis.” Korekiyo agreed.

“And a very skilled use of Data Tennis, even.” Kaede noticed “Usually, tennis players like that need records of previous matches of their opponents in order to fully develop their strategies, but Shuuichi just needed to play against her for a set in order to get this good.”

909

Miu was a very instinctive player. And while that could certainly be a problem for most Data Tennis specialists, Shuuichi was an Ultimate Tennis, and as such, an exception among exceptions. He would not be rendered helpless so easily.

He had played against many instinctive players over the course of his tennis career. And while they could seen extremely unpredictable, he learned that wasn’t quite the case. Even they had match plans, though they tended to be vague ones that only took form slowly over the course of the match.

Shuuichi learned to read their tendencies, their movements and their patterns, and slowly he became able to predict them with remarkable accuracy. And with that, he could make plans to deal with them. No opponent was flawless.

As he went to serve, Shuuichi remembered the path he had taken in order to become a Data Tennis expert. A path that surprised even himself.

~~909~~

**Flashback** **[** **Shuuichi** **]**

Shuuichi Saihara was a relatively normal high school boy. He was the studious type, who always ended up in the top positions in the school tests, but he didn’t really know what he was going to do with his life.

He had a small part time job helping out at his uncle’s detective firm, but that was mostly for the experience. He didn’t really like the work itself, considering that it was mostly things like obtaining proof of cheating spouses, so Shuuichi was mostly just looking towards getting into a good course at a good university in order to get a good job.

Still, his mother told him that it was unhealthy to spend all day studying, so he should find some way to keep himself in shape. So Shuuichi did a bit of research and eventually came to the conclusion that the best way to exercise consistently without interfering too much in his studies would be getting a membership in a tennis club that was near his home.

And everything worked out just as planned for a few weeks, with Shuuichi exercising according to the rhythm of the other amateurs and even playing a few practice matches, but one day things changed.

+0+

“Hey, Shuuichi, do you think you could play a practice match against Takato here?” Shinichi Kudo, one of the tennis instructors of the club, asked Shuuichi.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Shuuichi asked meekly “He is a competitive player, and I only started tennis recently.”

“There’s no problem at all.” Shinichi insisted “This is just going to be a friendly match for fun.”

And eventually Shuuichi accepted to play the match, but when it actually started, he realized that Takato wasn’t going to take it easy at all.

It was the first time Shuuichi played in a match against an opponent that could be considered skilled. And it showed, with the boy being unable to get rallies going for more than three or four exchanges, and even having trouble just receiving the opponent’s serves.

Still, during all of that, something inside of Shuuichi just clicked, and he looked at the opponent’s form while the guy was serving. ‘That one should be... here.’ He thought, and moved a bit.

The serve came exactly the way he had expected, so Shuuichi was able to return it with a lot more force than usual, which surprised Takato.

The other player still managed to hit the ball back, but his strike had been awkward, and Shuuichi had seen his posture, so he also moved to return the ball early, and a single cross shot was sufficient to send the ball away from where Takato could reach, gaining Shuuichi his first point.

Everyone who was watching got surprised by that. Takato, Shinichi, and even Shuuichi himself were surprised at his ability to actually get a point from his opponent.

After that came another serve, and this time Takato wasn’t surprised by Shuuichi’s good return, but even then the novice managed to drag him into a long rally before the veteran took the point and the game.

After that came Shuuichi’s service game, and he definitely showed that gaining that point had not been a fluke, by making the next few points very disputed, and even winning a few of them. But still, his lack of training and experience showed, and Takato managed to win the game, winning the set and thus the match.

For Shuuichi, the feeling of that last bit of the match, along with the time directly after, was all a bit dreamlike. His memories of the time were hazy, but when Shinichi asked him how had he managed to do so well in the match, the boy responded with:

“It just... felt like I could see what he would do.”

The instructor thought for a moment before asking Shuuichi a question:

“Have you ever heard about Data Tennis?”

Shuuichi hadn’t, and so he was introduced to a world of players pursuing a single ideal: The capacity to win any matches just by predicting their opponents and countering appropriately, all mediated by the gathering of data about them.

That day was a turning point for Shuuichi. Perhaps he wouldn’t have felt inspired by the Data Tennis any other day, but the feeling of being able to “see through” a more skilled opponent still hadn’t disappeared from his mind, so Shuuichi finally found something he really wanted to do.

+0+

After that, Shuuichi began to take tennis a lot more seriously. He started a severe training program, knowing that his lack of physical capabilities was the main reason behind his loss. He also started training a few special shots in order to be able to target the defenses of the opponent.

And like that, tournament after tournament, Shuuichi slowly improved his skills, until eventually he became worthy of receiving the title of Ultimate Tennis.

**Flashback End**

+0+

“Set point. Shuuichi wins. 1-1.” The judge announced Shuuichi’s set victory.

Both players walked to the bench in order to rest before the final set started.

“It was completely the opposite this time. Shuuichi was the one who dominated the set.” Maki said.

“But Miu doesn’t seem to be hopeless.” Angie pointed out.

That was true, but the players who were watching from the sidelines already expected that. According to the “manager” every member of this tournament was considered an Ultimate, so it wasn’t surprising that Miu would still have a card hidden on her sleeve.

The third and final set promised to be dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one pointed out the Katawa Shoujo reference in the previous chapter... (it was Hanako, by the way)
> 
> I wonder if someone will point out the reference in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is how it's gonna work:
> 
> I decided on the brackets randomly, and I will choose the winner of each match at random as well, so even I don't know who the winner will be.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.


End file.
